


with you, i feel safe

by cloudcore



Category: Heathers: The Musical - Murphy & O'Keefe
Genre: F/F, First Dates, First Kiss, Mentions of Heather Chandler, Mentions of Heather Duke, Mentions of JD, Mentions of Martha Dunnstock, Romantic Fluff, mentions of past relationships - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-31
Updated: 2019-03-31
Packaged: 2019-12-29 20:50:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18301703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cloudcore/pseuds/cloudcore
Summary: Where Veronica Sawyer takes Heather MacNamara on a date, their first date to be exact.





	with you, i feel safe

“Veronica, are you sure this is a good idea?” Heather asked, cautiously looking at the girl.

“Yeah, obviously,” Veronica immediately replied. 

“Well, if you’re sure,” Heather quietly mumbled. Veronica rolled her eyes with a smile before grabbing the girls hand and gently tugging her along.

Today was Veronica and Heather’s first date, after a lot of beating around the bush Veronica finally built up the courage to ask Heather MacNamara out on a date. Well, Martha had helped her out but it was mostly due to Veronica’s efforts. One thing Veronica had realised was that she had never been on a proper date before, never during her short time dating JD did she ever go on a date with him. Actually, she figured that that was a good thing but nevertheless, she was determined to finally give herself and Heather a time where they could just be happy. A time where they could escape all the stress that came not only with school but with being a member of the most influential high school group there was. 

Heather, of course, agreed to the date. She was very excited for it, especially as the date Veronica had proposed was so simplistic yet cute. The date Veronica had proposed was to be in the afternoon and included that of a stop off at a cafe before heading to the arcade where the two of them could muck around. It was practically foolproof. 

That was how the two girls came to be how they were, hand in hand as Veronica led Heather to one of her favourite cafes. Heather wore a pastel yellow sleeveless dress, paired with white sandals. She wore her light and curly blonde hair out, held neatly by a white barrette that doubled as a bow. It was basically her usual summer attire. Veronica, on the other hand, wore a dark black sweater and jeans, the sweater having a white starry design to it. On her feet she wore her sneakers, they were quite roughed up, probably because she wore them so often. 

“Do you want anything to eat?” Veronica asked as they finally approached the cafe. 

“Mmm, nah,” Heather responded, “I had lunch right before you came to pick me up. You can have something though.” 

“Oh no, it’s okay,” Veronica dismissively said before pushing open the door for Heather to enter through. Inside the café was warm, not overbearingly so but warm nonetheless. Not only was it warm from the natural summer heat, but it was warm from the cozy environment. The coffee machines whirring, the warm pastries and the warm food all exuding heat. The café was bright, sun streaming brightly through the windows, contributing to the already well-lit environment. 

“Should we ordered first or…” Heather trailed off with a shrug.

“I can always order for you if you just want to go find us a table,” Veronica suggested but Heather just shook her head.

“No, no. It’s okay,” Heather said with a small smile. “I’ll go up to the register with you.” And so, the two girls kept holding hands as they went up to the register where they made a point to check out the drinks menu that was plastered against the wall. 

“Hey, how may I help you?” A barista behind the register asked. Her attention partly on the two girls and partly on a group of rowdy kids who ran around inside the café.

“Oh, I’ll just have a vanilla milkshake, a small one,” Heather said and the barista nodded. The barista then looked to Veronica for her order. 

“Just a flat white,” Veronica plainly said and the barista nodded. 

“Your order will be with you shortly,” she said, passing Heather a small sign with the number four on it, “please take a seat.” Heather and Veronica were quick to occupy a table, Veronica placing her small backpack on the extra seat while Heather put her purse on the table beside her. The girls moved their conjoined hands to atop of the table, still firmly held together. 

“So, you’re a milkshake gal?” Veronica asked and Heather giggled.

“I guess so… I’m guessing that you're all about caffeine?” 

“You know me so well,” Veronica said as she gently ran a thumb over Heather’s hand. A couple of silent seconds went by and Heather glanced back and over to the desert’s case.

“Are you sure you don’t want anything Veronica?” Heather asked and Veronica firmly shook her head. “I really don’t mind if you eat in front of me. I’m really not hungry.”

“Come on Heather, don’t worry so much. I swear I’m fine. Besides, if I do need something I’m sure there’s somewhere we can go eat near the arcade,” Veronica assured her. 

“Okay,” Heather said and Veronica grinned soothingly at her. One thing Veronica had noticed, ever since the girls had secretly begun dating was that Heather was being overly nervous. Sure, Heather MacNamara often had a nervous aura around her, her mind moving a mile a minute which didn’t help the girl’s already hyperactive imagination. Heather was always afraid that she’d do or say something wrong, that she would hurt someone, that all of sudden everyone would begin hating her. That she’d get thrown to the side. Veronica couldn’t blame her for this, she just wanted Heather to understand that at least around her she is able to feel safe. 

When the girl’s number was called, Veronica got up to collect them. The girls stayed in the café to drink their drinks and talk. With their final school year coming to a close, they had a lot to talk about. Veronica was very excited to hear back from all of the universities she had applied for and Heather was just excited to see what the future held. A future where she could finally be free from the Heathers and their schemes. If she was being honest, Heather really didn’t know what she was going to do in the future. Right now, her mind was focused on what was practically her final month of cheerleading with only short amounts of time for her to dream about the freeness her future hopefully held.

When the girls did finish they gently got up from their seats, wishing a thank you to the barista who was still working the till before heading out. Similarly to the café, Heather had no idea where the arcade was meaning Veronica had to lead her by the hand until they reached the arcade. It looked significantly less cool than Heather had expected, especially since Veronica had hyped it up so much. 

“You know, you really need to come here at night to get the full effect,” Veronica said and Heather giggled.

“Maybe next time,” Heather said, glancing fondly at Veronica before squeezing the girl’s hand and stepping forward to enter the arcade, Veronica hurrying to follow her. 

The arcade was loud, sounds coming from most machines within the venue. The floor was dark and so where the walls, bright neon light strung up to keep the place lit. There kids and teenagers of seemingly every age, Heather was just very happy she didn’t spot anyone from their school.

“So… what’s something I can decimate someone at?” Heather suddenly asked and Veronica’s eyes silently widened. Heather noticed this and gave her a weird look. “What? If I’m here, I’m here to win!” 

“Jesus, okay. What kind of games are you good at?” Veronica asked and Heather shrugged. “Well then how about…” Veronica’s eyes scanned the area before they fell on quite a simple game that Heather could definitely ‘decimate’ someone at. “What about Whac-a-Mole?” 

“Whac-a-Mole?” Heather asked and Veronica nodded, leading Heather over to the game. 

“Yeah, basically little moles come up and you just have to whack them before they go down again,” Veronica explained. “Hold on, let me get some tokens!” 

“Okay,” Heather said with a nod before picking up the foam bat. “This should be easy enough,” Heather mumbled to herself as her grip tightened on the object. As she waited for Veronica to return, she looked around the arcade. Taking in the rapidly moving games and, of course, people. The last time she had been to an arcade was when she was six and her babysitter had taken her. It was, nice to be back. As she was looking around she heard someone clear their throat behind her and she whipped around to see a young boy standing behind her.

“Oh, sorry, do you want to play? The girl I’m with just went off to get some… tokens… so if you want to play go ahead,” Heather said rapidly, only slowing down to remember what exactly Veronica had gone off to get.

“Oh, no. I just wanted to say that I like your dress! It looks really nice on you,” the boy said shyly and Heather immediately felt her cheeks flushing as she smiled down at the boy. 

“Thank you! You look rather dashing yourself,” Heather responded with a giggle and the young boy grinned. Heather noticed a girl her age standing a decent distance away watching them, she figured that it was the boy’s older sister or babysitter. The girl noticed Heather’s stare and slightly smiled at her, waving. Heather cautiously waved back before returning her attention to the boy. The two looked at each other, not sure what to the say when the boy suddenly blurted put a farewell and ran away. Heather looked after him confused but made no attempt to follow. 

“You okay?” Veronica asked as she returned, a handful of tokens in each of her palms. 

“Oh, yeah! I just got a compliment from a rather adorable young man,” Heather said and Veronica smiled before holding out her hands.

“Take a token… or, however many this game needs,” Veronica said and Heather nodded, looking back to the Whac-a-Mole where it said it needed two token to play. She took two tokens and slid them in, readying herself to whack some moles. Veronica watched as she did so, nearly bursting out into laughter at Heather’s intensity. 

“She really is here to win,” Veronica whispered as Heather finished up. She actually did quite well for her first try.

“Again! Again!” Heather said insistently after pulling out the tickets she had won. 

“Okay,” Veronica said with a chuckle, holding out her hands, allowing Heather to take two more tokens. The girl played another game and did even better than last time, taking the tickets she won swiftly. Heather was going to ask to play another round before Veronica dragged her away, knowing fully well that Heather could have spent all their tokens playing that game. Instead, Veronica deposited both of them at two-person shooter game. 

“Now, it’s my turn to choose,” Veronica announced and Heather nodded. “This one’s pretty self-explanatory, so just let it do the talking. The girls both put in the appropriate amount of coins. In the end, Heather turned out to be pretty crap at the shooter while Veronica was averagely good. The two practically laughed their asses off the whole way through, Heather not taking the story or game seriously. Especially considering the fact that she kept dying every five seconds. Veronica couldn’t help but laugh at the contagious sound of Heather’s laughter, joining in with her every time she did so. 

This cycle of one of them- if not both of them- sucking at whatever game they played and laughing profusely because of it continued until they were both pretty breathless, faces flushed, hair tangled and messy and as they both sweating profusely. 

“What next?” Heather asked and Veronica shrugged. Veronica allowed her eyes to study the girl, the newly found and rare radiate smile on her face as her brown eyes shone with glee. Her usually curly hair was messy, her brown roots showing more clearly than they had before with Heather’s sneaky way of styling her hair. Heather’s dark skin glowed with the light and in that moment, Veronica wanted nothing more than to gently pull the girl close and kiss her. Heather noticed Veronica’s intense and began to blush, her eyes glancing everywhere but Veronica’s. “Hey- how- Hey how about DDR?” Heather stuttered, pointing over to the machine.

“Oh, sure,” Veronica said, snapping out of her daze. “Of course.” DDR was something Heather had done before, as Heather Duke owned a DDR pad, she had spent many hours playing with the girl. While Heather would be good at it, she was still very distracted by Veronica’s intent stare and because of that couldn’t fully focus on the song they had chosen to do together. In the end, Veronica won and began cheering, Heather rolled her eyes but applauded her date anyway. 

“Thank you, thank you,” Veronica said with two short bows. “Again?” Veronica asked and Heather nodded accompanied by a ‘sure’. The second time they played, Heather had returned her focus to what she was doing and absolutely slaughter Veronica which left the girl feeling slightly sour but it didn’t last long at seeing Heather’s proud smile. The two got off the machine and allowed the next people in the sudden like that had formed to have a go. 

“How many tokens do we have left?” Heather asked, peering into the girl’s hands.

“Enough to do like one more thing each, unless it o it takes one token. Then we should be able to do a couple of plays on that one thing,” Veronica replied, “how about you pick?” 

“Sure!” Heather happily said before looking around the arcade very carefully. “What about the claw game?” 

“That takes actual money and I am… broke,” Veronica said and Heather giggled. 

“What about that?” Heather asked, pointing to the game titled ‘Jackpot’. It was a game where once you placed in a singular token, a light would go around the outside rim and you would have to tone it perfectly to get the ‘jackpot’ aka the tickets of everyone who had failed to win the jackpot but won a small number of tickets nonetheless. 

“Sure, I guess. It shouldn’t be a bad game to finish on,” Veronica said and sheathed nodded. As they only had six tokens left, Veronica split them down the middle and let Heather have her three tries first. All in which she failed, only winning seven tickets each time. Which, if you added them all together, was 21 tickets was quite a decent amount for her efforts. 

“Watch you get it on the last time,” Heather said with a snort and Veronica grinned. Who knew her words could predict the future as exactly on Veronica’s last token did the girl manage to win the jackpot. When she did, it sent Heather into joyous screams that brought a lot of attention to both of them. Heather was very good at cheering, considering the fact that she was the cheer captain. Veronica shushed her, both feeling quite obnoxious as they waited for the tickets to fully come out. 

“We can win so many fucking prizes with this,” Veronica whispered.

“I know,” Heather whispered back. They eventually took over their vast number of tickets over to one of the workers behind the desk for them to be weighed before they were taken over to the prize cabinet to choose what they wanted. Eventually, after much debate, the girls chose to get two lollipops each and one plastic tiara each, the tiaras came with wands. The fake gems in Heather ’s crown were, of course, yellow while Veronica’s were obviously blue. Very on brand of both of them.

“I’m excited to wear these,” Heather said, waving around the packets that held her and Veronica’s crowns. Veronica just snickered, rolling her eyes at the girl’s antics as the two headed to the nearest bus stop. As neither of them owned a car, they had to rely on public transport to get around. They often took buses, especially when travelling together. Other than that, they got Heather Duke to ride them around as she was practically the Heather’s driver despite the fact that Heather Chandler also owned a car. 

“If you wear yours at school I’m going to fucking murder you,” Veronica said and Heather only shrugged. It was at that point the girls noticed how late it had gotten, the red and orange light of the sunset only just beginning to spill across the sky. When the two girls got to the bus stop, Veronica checked the timetable to check which bus they had to catch to get to their individual homes. She decided to take the route that would arrive at Heather’s house first, meaning she’d have to switch over buses when at that stop. 

“How long until it next arrives?” Heather asked, sitting down into the bench at the bus stop. The two girls were the only ones there. 

“About ten minutes, you mind if we go on your bus trail?” Veronica asked as she sat down next to the girl while Heather shook her head. “Cool.” The two girls sat in silence for a little while, their hands eventually finding each other and holding tight. Veronica noticed Heather staring at her and looked towards the girl with a questioning look on her face. “What?”

“Oh- oh- it’s nothing- it’s nothing, Heather said, her face heating up. 

“What?” Veronica asked again, laughing at the girl’s sudden flustered expression.

“It’s just- I just- I was wondering if it was okay too…” Heather trailed off at the end, mumbling the rest. Veronica rolled her eyes and nudged the girl to speak louder. “To kiss you! I would like to kiss you, please.” 

“Oh,” Veronica sighed and Heather nodded.

“I know this isn’t your or my first kiss but it will be the first kiss between us, I just wanted it to be special,” Heather began, “I don’t exactly know how special a bus stop at sunset is but…”

“I don’t know, anything’s romantic with you,” Veronica said and placed her head against Heather’s shoulders. The blonde stayed silent until Veronica sighed and laughed, “well if you’re not going to do it, I will.” Immediately, Veronica lifted her head slightly and caught Heather’s lips with her own. She was immediately taken aback by how ducking soft Heather’s lips were, it was nothing like the rough and vile texture that came along with kissing JD. Heather’s lips were soft, no doubt a result of all the chapstick the girl constantly used. Veronica moved to sit up straight, moving the position their lips had locked into together causing Heather to make a soft little whining noise. Veronica smiled into the kiss which caused Heather to do the same. The girl’s slowly separated, looking into each other’s eyes as they both widely smiled.

“Can I do it again?” Heather whispered, placing their foreheads together. Veronica eagerly nodded and Heather giggled. This time, their kiss was a little less gentle, Heather pressing the girl’s closer together. She felt as if she never wanted to separate from Veronica, wanting the deep warm feeling to never end. Heather moved her hands up, moving them to Veronica’s sweater where she balled the fabric in her fists. She tugged Veronica closer, the girl willingly went along with it. Heather wanted to be closer, so much closer. So much warmer. But of course, she couldn’t do that, not outside anyway. The girls eventually separated once again, still smiling. 

“Neat,” Veronica breathless said which caused Heather to go into a fit of giggles.

“Neat indeed.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, thanks for reading my short heather m/veronica drabble uwu. I'm contemplating to make this oneshot an introduction to a fully fledged fic but idk. If you guys thank that's a good idea you can comment down below but I might end up doing it regardless.


End file.
